Water turbines that take energy from moving water have been known since ancient times. Water turbine designs have been improved over the centuries to maximise the amount of energy harvested from the moving water. The developments to maximise harvested energy apply to both reaction and impulse turbines.
CN101469662 discloses an apparatus that can be arranged in-line with a mains water pipe to capture water energy via a turbine. The disclosed apparatus has a single bearing and a rotor spaced in a cantilever manner from the bearing. However, such an arrangement would not be feasible, in practice, as the water would impart excessive force on the rotor and this would be unevenly transferred to the bearing, leading to failure over time. This would be exacerbated in the case of water shunting within the pipe.
The above references to the background art do not constitute an admission that the art forms a part of the common general knowledge of a person of ordinary skill in the art. The above references are also not intended to limit the application of the apparatus, system and method as disclosed herein.